chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Raid
Introduction The Demon Raid is a recurring limited time event where you have the chance to go up against a strong boss that progressively gets stronger each time you beat them (you progress a level each time you win). The event yields great rewards, an event specific recruit, and even multiple opportunities to acquire the Arcana of the Demon themselves (5*). Demon incoming To initiate a fight with the Demon you must complete any quest of your choice; Daily, Free, Main/Chain Story etc., until you are prompted with a special screen. This chance is really high and usually only takes 1-2 quests for the encounter. After the encounter you have up to one hour to defeat the demon. Your friends may also send you aid requests, allowing you to participate in fighting Demons they discovered. The fight Souls (not AP) are the form of energy required to fight the Demon. The Demon Raid screen will show the number of Souls remaining, and time to replenishment. Souls replenish every 30 minutes, and you can hold a maximum of three. Souls can also be fully replenished with Vigor Fruit (available at Prysma Shop as part of a bundle, or as reward after certain #s of Demons conquered), or 10 Prysma. You can choose to enter a Demon fight spending one or three Souls. You have 90 seconds to fight if spending one soul; spending three gives you 200 seconds, and Pirika delivers Mana more frequently. Once the fight begins, it is similar to any other quests, with the Demon itself as the boss (obviously). There are a few differences from a standard quest though: * If you run out of time, instead of reviving with Revival Fruit, you ask your friends to help battle the Demon, which is another way to join the fight in the first place. * On the boss wave with the Demon, once the Demon is defeated, all accompanying mobs will fall as well. Therefore leave the mobs whenever possible and make the Demon your first priority! * If you cannot defeat the Demon in one sitting (as will be the norm in higher levels), as you make another run for it, you have to face the preceding mob waves all over again, but the HP the Demon lost in previous battles will not be replenished. The Demon Raid screen will also show the remaining HP of each Demon you can fight. If you get wiped or infiltrated before time runs out, you have the option to use a revival fruit just like a regular quest. Reviving adds 10 seconds on the time limit. Your team do not gain EXP for defeating the Demon, but she will drop a mystery chest ("SPOILS"). Mobs do not drop chests. This SPOILS chest can be anything found in Demon Recruit. Rewards Once a Demon is conquered, the player who discovered her, as well as any players who participated in defeating her, are rewarded Demon Coins. The amount is based on the formula below: Aelle Gloon= Attack of Demon Aelle Gloon Arcanas: Weapons: |-| Armilus= Attack of Demon Armilus Arcanas: Weapons: |-| Coropatillon= Attack of Demon Coropatillon Arcanas: Weapons: |-| Katarith= Attack of Demon Katarith Arcanas: Weapon: Demon Recruits Demon Coins collected during Demon Raids can be used in a special recruit (at the rate of 200 per recruit) in much the same way as Arcana Coin recruit. The pool includes 1*-3* Arcanas, Enhancers and Weapons, and the Demon herself. The official line is that Demon Coins will disappear at the end of the Demon Raid event (there is no way to check your balance other than the recruit itself), but players have found that leftover Demon Coins from Katarith raid were retained and available at the start of Coropatillon raid. Controversy During the Katarith and Coropatillon demon raids on Global version, players noticed that demons in raids never dropped red/gold chests that contain the Demons, while they did when the Japanese version ran this raid. There are also other problems with the raids, some preventing players to successfully defeat the demons. Game publisher Gumi issued a statementOfficial Announcement on Coropatillon Raid that this was not implemented, nor was it implemented in the Japanese version, which players considered blatantly false. Gumi's handling of player complaints were also critcised, providing only canned replies and Vigor Fruit for compensation. Dissatisfied players escalated their actions in response, including petitioning the original developer SEGA, mobilizing players to flag the game as inappropriate on the app storesOfficial Flag Chain Chronicle Day, even requesting refunds for In-app Purchases madeOfficial Chargeback Thread. Gumi eventually ran the Black Army Assault event with Coropatillon as the final completion reward, presumably as a compensation.